


Easter Baking

by deathclassic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Phil Lester - Freeform, easter baking video, legit all they do is make out, sorry i needed too, what they did to pass time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathclassic/pseuds/deathclassic
Summary: "Leave them to cool for 2 hours" Phil announced sliding over to where Dan was licking the wooden spoon used to mix the melted white chocolate with the butter, golden syrup and shredded wheat."2 hours?!" Dan exclaimed "How do you expect me to leave that fridge closed for 2 hours?""Just keep licking the bowl" Phil suggested but his voice had a suggestive undertone that Dan caught on to."What? You mean like this?" Dan asked innocentlyorDan and Phil make out for nearly 2 hours while waiting for the Easter nests to chill





	

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the easter baking video and had recently read a one shot about dan and phil making out so i combined them and created this, enjoy

"Leave them to cool for 2 hours" Phil announced sliding over to where Dan was licking the wooden spoon used to mix the melted white chocolate with the butter, golden syrup and shredded wheat. 

"2 hours?!" Dan exclaimed "How do you expect me to leave that fridge closed for 2 hours?"

"Just keep licking the bowl" Phil suggested but his voice had a suggestive undertone that Dan caught on to. 

"What? You mean like this?" Dan asked innocently as he started licking the spoon with slow licks making sure to maintain eye contact with Phil as he did so to see his reaction. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Not exactly" Phil licked his lips as he watched Dan purposefully lick the spoon in a sexual way. Dan smirked as he put the now somewhat clean bowl in the sink and turned his body towards Phil. 

"Well show me then" 

 

That's all it took really and suddenly Dan's body was against the kitchen counter and he could feel it digging into the bottom of his spine but he didn't care because all his mind could focus on was Phil, Phil, Phil. The way Phil's lips were attached to his own and the way he could feel Phil's hands clenching at his hips and how Phil's body was pressed against his own. 

 

They were lazily making out against the kitchen counter and this wasn't that unusual because there has been numerous times where they've been in the kitchen at the same time and more often than it should ends up with some making out. Making out with Phil was one of Dan's favourite past times and he wasn't ashamed of admitting to it. He would make out with Phil all day if he could. 

 

Phil could taste the sweetness of the Easter nests as he slipped his tongue inside Dan's mouth and he could feel Dan's body drop slightly which made him smile at the thought of having this effect on someone else. 

 

Dan's hands had somehow found their way to the back of Phil's neck where this arms rested on his shoulders and his fingers grabbed and twirled with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Phil's own hands had let go of Dan's hips and had in favour allowed them to fiddle with the zipper of the rabbit costume Dan had been wearing for the video and mindlessly unzipped it. Dan seemed to catch on and quickly removed his arms from Phil's neck and slowly detached their mouths so he could remove the costume and aimlessly kicked it over into the corner. 

 

Phil quickly reattached their mouths letting his eyes flutter shut in favour of savouring this moment with someone he loved. He felt Dan's fingers around his hips and how they fiddled with the hem of his shirt before slipping his hands up to grab at the bare skin beneath. 

 

It was like they were young again and yes they're still young but they've lived a lifetime and a half since 2009 and these moments were something they both treasured. They never got tired of one another despite being with each other 24/7 and continued to do everything together. It was funny how Dan still felt like a teenager when he was with Phil, it always made him feel like that first time they met and how safe he felt when Phil had hugged him for the first time and how happy he felt when they made out on Phil's bed where Dan had watched countless videos of. 

 

Every time they kiss Dan feels the same exact way without fail and it's something he'll never get tired of. The feeling starts in his face, the moment he can feel Phil's lips pressed against his own is enough to ignite his face and he knows that he's blushing but then the ignition goes away a few seconds later and retreats to his brain where it melts and he becomes passive and greedy and send the rest of his body on autopilot. It travels down his spine, a tingly sensation from the top to the bottom and allows for him to become needier as this is normally when he forces himself to pull his body as close to Phil's as possible. It travels to his stomach where it's a nervous parade of butterflies fluttering around his stomach but it's a nervousness that he welcomes because their will always be that lingering thought far away that maybe he'll mess up but he knows he won't. It goes from his stomach to his lungs which sometimes ache from not getting enough air into them because he can't seem to remove himself from Phil, like their lips are magnetic and will immediately attach once let go. The feeling travels to his heart where it feels like it's going to burst out of his rib cage because it's beating so fast and is working overtime but again this is something he welcomes and it appears every time he looks at Phil. It travels into his veins that then send the feeling all over his body from the top of his head to the end of his toes and it's one of the greatest feelings in the world. A pure ecstasy travelling throughout his body that makes him crave for the high he's on. And he savours every moment of it. 

 

Time is an irrelevant concept as it is but when he's kissing Phil, he forgets time even exists in the first place. He forgets his surroundings and is only focused on the man in front of him. 

 

They pull apart once again but their mouths are still close to one another that they can feel each other's breath on their cheeks and Dan doesn't hesitate to sit on the counter as Phil gently taps him on the bum and spreads his legs so Phil can stand between them. They do this quite a bit as well and sometimes the roles are reversed and Phil's sitting on the counter and Dan is between his legs but their go to position is Dan on the counter with Phil between his jean clad legs. 

 

Sometimes Phil brings his hands up to cup Dan's cheeks and to hold his face in place and Dan often finds himself leaning into the touch because Phil's hands are a cool surface to control his blushing cheeks. Sometimes Dan doesn't know how to control his hands and they end up roaming up and down Phil's chest or his fingers will get tangled in the short strands of hair and he tugs at the ends and Phil would moan into his mouth. Sometimes Phil slides his hands up Dan's shirt and he rubs at his skin and creates a friction. And sometimes Dan wraps his legs around Phil's legs to trap him from stepping away but he knows that Phil won't step away from him. Because that's how well they know one another.   
This was one of the times where Dan wraps his legs around Phil's which in turn pushes Phil up against the counter and he pulls Phil closer to his chest so that they were touching and both boys want to be closer because they couldn't get enough of it. 

 

Sometimes they're so into one another that clothes come off and they're bare chests are pressed against one another and they can feel the slightly clammy skin and the fast heartbeats against each other and this is how they get closer. 

 

Dan pulls away with a gasp and his eyes are wide and they immediately fixate on Phil's as he looks into the eyes he fell in love with so long ago and he breathes out a laugh as he puts his arms over Phil's shoulders like he did before and Phil rests their foreheads against each other as they allow their breathing to regain a normal pace and both of them are suddenly laughing quietly at one another because they're so stupidly in love but it's okay. 

 

And then Dan's head arches backwards as Phil gives him open mouthed kisses along his neck and normally Dan hates people touching his neck but this is Phil and he always makes exceptions to him because that's what couples do in a relationship. Phil's breath is warm against his skin and he feels like he could fall asleep at this moment because it's so relaxing and warm and Phil's arms are still wrapped around his waist in case he falls and it's everything he wants in life. 

 

Phil stops kissing Dan's neck after a while and Dan almost whines when his lips disappear off of his skin but Phil has also removed Dan's arms from his shoulders and moulded their hands together and brings it up to his mouth and kisses each of Dan's knuckles. Dan knows he's smiling and it explains the dull ache in his jaw but he can't bring himself to stop smiling because Phil is the single most greatest thing that has ever happened to him. He knows it's cheesy but he can't help but marvel at the way their fingers are interconnected as if they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and how perfectly they fit together. Like they were made for each other. 

 

Dan doesn't know how much time has passed since they started making out and he doesn't care that much either. When they first started dating back in 2009 every time he'd stay over at Phil's their make out sessions seemed to get longer and more passionate with every visit and now that they've been living together for a number of years, he doesn't know if the sessions have gotten longer or not but he doesn't care about that either. 

 

They make out a lot he realises as he pushes some of Phil's hair out of his eyes and Phil steps away from the counter to get them both a glass of water. He's probably exaggerating but he could count the days where they hadn't made out on his own two hands. They make out in their bed when they're tired and the kisses are sleepy but the passion is still there and Dan somehow ends up with half his body on top of Phil's. They make out in the shower and enjoy the feeling on running water cascading down their bodies. They make out at parties with their friends and pay no mind to the people around them and ignore their complaints of being careful when vlogging in fear of exposing them to the world as they're pressed against the wall in a dark corner. They make out on holidays particularly in Jamaica where they were still in their 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship that they still haven't quite left to this day. They make out at each other's families houses when they should be sleeping but have refrained from being extremely affectionate in the company of their parents and siblings. They make out in hotels when they go to YouTube events and even in the bathrooms of the events. He wouldn't change it for the world though. 

 

"I think the Easter nests are nearly ready" Phil comments as he used the camera to check his appearance. Dan hummed in acknowledgement from where he was still sat on top of the counter. He sips at the water Phil had handed him as he watched Phil button his shirt that had somehow come undone from their activities and messed with his hair to ensure it didn't look like he had just been manhandled. Dan's shirt was wrinkled but he could just put the rabbit costume back on to hide it. "Can't believe we made out for nearly two hours"

"Nearly 2 hours?" Dan gaped. Sure they were known to make out for extended periods of time, it was a talent he would insist to his friends and to Phil who would roll their eyes and pretend to be grossed out and Phil would silently agree with Dan and give him a fond smile. "Jesus, we should do this to pass time more often"

"Isn't that what we already do?" Phil laughed checking the time on his phone, the nests had 10 minutes left in the fridge until they were ready to be eaten. "But sure I'm not complaining"

 

Dan slipped off of the counter and landed softly on the tiled floor and walked to where he had aimlessly kicked his costume. He leant over and smirked to himself because he knew Phil was watching so he paused for a few extra seconds to be a nice boyfriend before actually picking up the costume and slowly putting it back on as there was no rush. 

 

"Are they ready yet?" Dan asked fixing his hair using the camera to get rid of the 'my boyfriend and I just made out for nearly 2 whole hours' look. 

"Just about" Phil responded and fixed the camera so that they were both in focus. He quickly filmed himself dancing with the creepy rabbit mask on as an interlude and then Dan was getting the nests out of the fridge. After they had marvelled over how well they turned out it and displayed them in a giant Easter egg casket, Dan picked up one of the nests for a taste test.

"This is the most important part of the baking process" Phil told the camera and opened his mouth so Dan could feed him. Dan moved the Easter nest towards Phil before pausing and confirming if he was feeding him before continuing and laughing at Phil's reaction. 

"Oh my god" Phil gushed as he chewed at the sweetness overload "You are not ready"

"I wanna try" Dan laughs taking the nest and biting into it himself. His eyes widen as he looks over at Phil in dismay because they made something and it actually worked and tastes good. "What are we gonna do with all the left over ones? Leave them for decoration?"

"Or eat them after the cameras are off" Phil suggested 

"Okay let's finish this video" Dan rushed out placing them next to the camera. After rounding up the video, Dan leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss onto Phil's cheek in a silent 'I love you' as Phil laughed but did the same to Dan. 

"I'm gonna have to cut out so much" Phil laughed as he turned the camera off "There's going to be like nearly 2 full hours of us making out on camera"

"Oh my god" Dan laughed as well "Imagine if we just uploaded that with no editing all the Phan shippers would have a field day"

"So did you really want to eat the Easter nests or did you want to make out?" Phil asked knowing what the answer will be 

"It's like you don't know me at all" Dan raised a hand to his heart as they both laughed at each other and how whipped they are. Phil offered Dan a hand which Dan hastily took and let Phil lead him to their bedroom where they picked up right where they left off.


End file.
